


Forever, and For Always.

by AlexiCyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Delusions, First Time, Insanity, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rape is not about love, or sex. Rape is about power. Someone having it, and taking it away from someone else. What happens when someone you love takes that power from you? </p><p>Albus is feeling that loss. Is there a way for him to ever get his power back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, and For Always.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desires Stolen By Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487958) by [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71). 



> This is a sequel to HPFangirl71's dark, but most excellent fic, Desires Stolen by Silent Night. 
> 
> I read her piece and was blown away. Though my poor heart ached for our dear Albus. My Muse decided that she must do something, and so... here it is. 
> 
> I do attempt to write erotica, but this is my first FanFic. In fact, this is a lot of firsts for me. This hasn't really been beta'd, so all glaring omissions, and moments of WTF are my own. :D 
> 
> There is incest, rape, madness (whole LOT of madness) and more than a few things that might squick folks, so PLEASE note the tags, I think I covered everything.
> 
> Oh and the formatting made me CRAZY! I will try to fix it when I am not gnashing my teeth! :D

 

Forever and For Always

Written by AlexiCyn

  
Sequel to [Desires Stolen By Silent Night](../487958)

Written by [HPFangirl71](../../users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71)

Harry sat in the living room, sipping a fire whiskey and gazing into the warm red and orange flames that danced upon the hearth. It had been a long day at the ministry, and he had been happy to get home and remove his heavy red Auror robes. Yeah, it had been a long day, but then again, they were all long days. As Head Auror Harry always felt that the work was never done, though for a change of pace, Harry had decided not to bring any of it home with him. As tired as he was, he was just glad to be home. The next few days would be a rare chance to spend time with two of his three children. Even though he worked with Jamie every day, he didn't actually get to see as much of the young man as he would like. Al's shop was undergoing renovations for the next exhibit, and Lily was currently on tour. Ginny was off with her current boyfriend, and so the boys ( _'YOUNG MEN'_ his brain helpfully supplied) had decided to spend time with their old man.  

As Harry began to unwind, he let his mind wander to thoughts of his children whom he loved beyond all others. When they had been married,  Ginny had sometimes teased that she felt he loved them more than he loved her, though he tolerated her as the means to the end. Harry took another sip of his whiskey and grinned to himself, admitting that his love of his children might be a bit obsessive in some people's views, though others would simply smile indulgently and write it off to Harry's own neglected upbringing. His horrendous treatment at the hands of his muggle relatives was now common knowledge, and so most people were not surprised that Harry attempted to be the most loving, and accepting parent possible. A wry smile crossed his face at the thought of how that acceptance had been tested over the years… 

Thankfully his divorce from Ginny had been friendly, coming about due to ennui, and not hatred. They had been in love with each other when they were young, and they still loved each other, though they were not in love. Once the children were grown they had decided that it was more important to be happy, versus making others happy, and so had gone their separate ways as friends.  

Harry sat sipping his whiskey, and pondering his relationship with his ex-wife, and musing on his children. Harry sipped and contemplated how very unique each of his three children were from one another. 

On one end there was James Sirius, the eldest. James had inherited Harry's charge in, ask later, nature. A perfect mix of both Harry and Ginny, he had his father's dark coloring, but thankfully had inherited the Weasley height, and sometimes stocky build. Though Harry had finally had a growth spurt after his 7th year of school, James still had a few good inches on him. His height and build served him well as an Auror, giving the young man a 'presence' by just stepping into a situation. Harry had known his eldest had a mild case of hero worship, but he was none the less pleased when James had decided to follow him into the Aurors. James had taken to his work enthusiastically, perhaps a little too much so at times, but after a few conversations with Harry, he had seemed to settle in, and settle down. As Head Auror, he did not want anyone to say that James got special treatment, and was not being made to follow the same rules and regulations as his fellow Aurors. 

On the other end of the spectrum was daddy's little girl, Lily Luna. Lily had inherited her father's skill on a broom. As at home on a broom, as she was at a gala dinner, Lily was equal parts tom boy, and femme fatale. She had surprised everyone but her father when she was sorted into Slytherin. Having almost been sorted to the snakes himself, Harry had seen a lot of himself in his little girl, so it was with far less angst to him that anyone else that she wore Slytherin green instead of Gryffindor maroon. Such had been the uproar at a 'Potter' being sorted into the House of Salazar, that Harry had had to come forward and publicly admit that he too had almost been sorted into Slytherin.  It had taken her uncle Ron far longer to get over his horror of what he called a "Mis-sorting of monumental pre portions!" Though the war had been over for years, some prejudices died hard, and for others, they never did… never going away, just finding themselves only voiced aloud when amongst more accepting company. For his niece's sake, he tried to curtail his old hatreds, though Harry knew that when he was around the boys, he was more than comfortable enough to let the anti-Slytherin venom flow freely. Lily for her part just laughed it off, and continued to wrap the men in her life, including her uncle Ron, around her pretty little fingers. As a star chaser for the Harpies, the youngest Potter was out breaking hearts across the continents. 

And right in the middle of James and Lily was Harry's favorite, Albus Severus, who in Harry's opinion was the person that Harry believed he could have been without the abuse, and neglect, and running for his life all the time. The spitting image of a young Harry, Al differed only in being a few inches shorter, and not needing Harry's now trade mark glasses. A small, delicate child, Al had grown into a beautiful, willowy young man.   A sweet, sensitive, and loving child, he was also well adjusted, though he could be a bit shy until he got to know you. Blessed with a keen imagination, he was also fantastically artistic. Al was unfailingly loyal to his friends and family, and blessed with none of the self doubt that had plagued Harry in his youth. Harry felt that Al was the accumulation of all the best parts of him. Yes, Al was his favorite, though if you asked him, he would very diplomatically say that a parent didn't have favorites, that he loved them all equally. And though he did love them all equally, he loved Albus Severus just a little bit more. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Harry had made a special trip to Hogwarts to assure the boy that in spite of what he had heard from his uncle Ron, his brother James, or even himself, there was no shame in being a Hufflepuff, and in fact one of the bravest women, and the best Aurors he knew was a Hufflepuff. Harry had made arrangements for Tonks to speak with him if the problem had continued, but Albus being Albus had simply smiled and accepted the information that if his father said being a Hufflepuff was a good thing, then so it must be. 

Harry smiled, thinking about the Auror, the Artist, and Chaser that were his to call his very own. Harry's quiet revere about his life was broken by a thunderous crash from upstairs. _'Dear LORD, what were they doing up there?'_ Whatever it was, it had shaken the small cottage and he rolled his eyes in aggravation at the plaster dust now drifting down to settle on his whiskey.

"Jamie? Al? What are you guys doing up there? Whatever it is, knock it off!"

Harry didn't think anything more of it until a blood curdling scream had all of his Auror senses on overdrive! He took the stairs two at a time as he heard Al screaming "WHY???"

What the FUCK was going on? Had someone gotten into the house? He hadn't felt anything in the wards? Had some enemy found a way in to harm his family? If so, they would regret that move. Regret that they had dared tried to harm what was his. Harry sprinted down the hall faster than any nearly 50 year old man should be able to. Though nothing, not age, or distance, or a bad knee were going to keep him from saving his family. 

No matter what was going through his head, it couldn't prepare him for what he actually found. Standing in the middle of the room, naked as the day he was born was Albus. A naked Albus with his wand drawn… it seemed like some absurd hint from a Muggle mystery game they had played together. The wand was pointing at his brother James who was floating and spinning slowly about 5 feet in the air, and trussed up like a Christmas turkey. Harry had taught all the kids a series of defensive spells. Being his children made them targets. Harry had needed to know that they could defend themselves until he, or someone else could get to them. Over the years he had chastised Jamie about using the spells on his siblings, so the last thing he expected to see was Al using them on his brother now. Harry's Auror training told him that there was a Silencio, a Petrificus Totalus and a Incarcerous all in use. The fact that Al was standing there naked while holding his brother at wand point was also worrying. Albus tended to be a private young man, and didn't just wander around naked. Had Jamie caught Al coming out of the shower and pulled some horrid prank? Even in his 20s, Jamie still didn't always exercise the best judgement, particularly when it came to teasing his little brother, and knowing when enough was too much. 

"Al? Come on… let him down now." he waited a moment before repeating a little louder "Al, hey, come on buddy, it can't be that bad. I'm sure he's sorry for whatever stupid thing he did this time."

Harry tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He knew something major had happened because Al seemed to not even know he was there. Harry had no idea what the hell was going on, but he knew it had gone from bad to worse when Al's naked body began to quiver like an overstrung guitar wire… one hard pluck and it would snap, injuring anyone that happened to be too close when it finally gave.

Harry took two cautious steps towards his younger son and quietly called his name again.

"Albus…?"

Albus didn't turn around, but at this distance he could clearly see Jamie's eyes. He expected to see laughter, or anger, or hate dancing around in those blue orbs. What he didn't expect to see, and yet what he clearly saw in his oldest son's deep blue eyes with the blown pupils was madness. He had seen that look enough times to know it, and right now madness was wearing the face of his oldest son. Wearing the countenance of his son, Jamie. _'What the HELL had happened here?!?'_

"Albus…? Al…  it's your dad. Come on son, let me try to help." 

Slowly Albus turned his head to stare towards the sound of his father's voice. His wand arm never wavered, never came down, always trained on his brother, his trembling lips quietly whispering, "Why?" 

The question was as much for Harry, as it seemed to be aimed at James. In fact, it was probably exclusively for James. When Harry finally made eye contact with his youngest son, his breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heart shatter. So many things were in those cold green eyes. Eyes that were usually so full of life, now dead… filled only with pain, and anguish and… loss. Harry finally pulled his eyes away from Al to try to take in the whole scene before him. Trying his best to make sense of what his oldest son could have possibly done to his brother to cause such devastation.

"Albus?" A pause… "Al? Please. Can I look?"

At those words the youngest Potter male began to shake more violently, and while his face flushed scarlet, he also looked like he would heave at any moment. Harry knew something was horribly wrong, but he had to, he had to try. 

"Al, please. I can't help, if I don't know what it is. Please."

Al stood where he was, continuing to shake, his wand hand twitching as he continued to take aim at his older brother. When he spoke, it was so quiet that Harry almost missed it, even in the now oppressive quiet that was Al's old bedroom. 

"No one can help."

Harry thought he had misheard his youngest son. He hoped beyond all reason that he had misheard him. 

"Al, what? What do you mean, no one can help?"

Albus started to laugh. It was a broken, sobbing laugh that quickly deteriorated into sobs. 

"No one can help. NO ONE CAN HELP!!! And it's all his FAULT!! It was good, and beautiful and now its RUINED!"

Even as Al started to sob nearly uncontrollably, he still aimed his wand at his brother. Harry knew for certain that something was horribly, terribly wrong. With the same tones one might try to use to gentle a scared colt, the shaken Head Auror once again tried to get through to his youngest son.

"Al, please. Let me see. I want to help. I need to help. I try to help everyone else, let me at least try to help you. Al, Please!"

The last was said with such a choked begging sound that Albus finally turned his tear stained face up to his father and said. 

"Fine. But you will hate me. Circe knows I hate myself. But NOT as much as I hate HIM!"

At the word him, James began to spin more violently, the result of Al's magic having spiked with the vehemence of his last words. Harry knew that whatever he had to do, it had to be done, now. 

"Thank you, Al…"   

"Legilimens".

When Harry finally pulled himself out of his youngest son's mind, his face mirrored that of Albus earlier. He was flushed with embarrassment, and looked like he would be sick at any moment. 

"Al. Oh Al." "James??" "I… I don't… how..." 

Before Harry could voice a coherent thought, Al looked at him with pained green eyes and gave voice to his sadness.

"See, I knew you would hate me too."

And with that he let the darkness finally claim him, and both of the Potter boys went crashing to the cottage floor. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Al finally opened his eyes again, it was to find himself tucked into a strange, though fantastically comfortable double bed wearing light blue, linen pajamas, and staring at a pair of concerned slate grey eyes. The eyes were all too familiar, but surroundings were not. While he knew he he must be somewhere to heal, he knew it wasn't St. Mungo's. Far too quite to be that infernal place. As Albus' mind tried to make sense of it all, he found could only look at those eyes for a moment more before his head snapped around and a sob caught in his throat. Al had woken to find Scorpius Malfoy at his bedside. Dressed in his healer's robes, Al wasn't sure if this was a business or personal visit. All he knew was that he couldn't meet the eyes of this man he had thought of as his boyfriend a few hours… days… weeks? ago. Albus had no idea how long he had been out. He assumed that they had given him draughts of dreamless sleep for his slumber had been mostly untroubled. However now that he was awake, the horror came flooding back, and it was all he could do to not curl into a ball, and wish himself into oblivion. As it was the man he loved was here… here to see him sullied, and broken. All Albus could think was that this beautiful man deserved so much more than he could ever offer him now. 

"Al?"

A quiet sob wracked the slender man's body at the sound of his name coming from Scorpius' lips. 

"Al, please." 

Al's body shook even harder. How could he speak to him so softly, so tenderly? He should be angry at him. Angry for not fighting harder. Why wasn't he as angry at him as he was at himself. He should be furious. All of their plans ruined. Their future shattered. How could he stand to look at him? Laying there on pristine white sheets, and wearing linen pajamas he still felt unclean. 

"Al. Please."

Al could hear Scorpius' voice break on the last word. It hurt him to know he had hurt this man, was still hurting him. With an effort he turned his head, and looked once again into those stormy grey eyes. In spite of the kind tone, he expected to find hate there, or disgust, or even loathing. Circe knows Albus was feeling all those things for himself. But what he found was sadness, and compassion, and dare he even say it… perhaps love… Scorpius Malfoy looked into his eyes and a faint smile played across his lips. 

"Al, you're safe here. You're dad is here, and I'm here, and no one will hurt you again."

At those words Al did curl in on himself, though he kept his eyes on Scorpius.

"How did you… ?" "Where is 'here'?" "Where's my dad?"

Scorpius continued to smile at the ball also known as his boyfriend, Albus Severus Potter. He began to speak, answering Al's questions in turn. 

"I know because I was working at St. Mungo's when they brought you and James in." He said his brothers name like it was something foul, and Albus certainly wasn't going to deny, or defend James against the unspoken condemnation. "Once your dad took the Silencio off of him, he was raving like a lunatic. He had more than a few choice things to say about me, and how he did what he did to save you and your virtue from me." 

At the end of that last statement, both men were blushing, though Scorpius looked enraged as well. Albus had no doubt it was taking every ounce of self control Scorpius had not to hex Albus' bastard of a brother into little tiny pieces, and then hex the pieces. As Al continued to blush, Scorpius continued to answer his questions. 

"Here is an unplottable cottage that until now, was known only to the Malfoys. You never would have gotten any rest, nor privacy at St. Mungo's." "Once I spoke to your dad, and my father, and they spoke to each other, it was agreed that here was the best place for you to rest and recover." 

At the word recover, Albus visibly flenched, but Scorpius continued. 

"Your father made everyone swear an oath of secrecy on their magic that they will not divulge anything that happened. Only you will decide if and when the outside world knows what went on. James is in a secure, private ward at St. Mungo's. They have deemed him quite mad."

At that last statement, Al rolled his eyes and said under his breath "I think bat shit crazy just about covers it."

At that Scorpius chuckled softly and continued. 

"My father agreed that you could stay here as long as you wish, and your dad and my father have adjusted the wards so select family members can come and visit."

Al sat there for a moment blinking quickly. After a few moments he looked at Scorpius and said  "WAIT a minute! Did you say your dad, and my dad… were talking?!?!?"

At that Scorpius did let out a laugh. He smiled at Al who had unfurled himself on the bed while they had been talking

"No. I said my father, and your dad. And yes, I know. Talking. Civilly. More than civilly in fact. I guess there is nothing to spark house unity like a trauma for a favorite son, and an only son." 

Albus twitched at the word trauma, but at least he didn't look away this time. He had the sad feeling he was going to be doing a lot of twitching from now on… 

"I just can't believe our parents are talking to each other. And in a civilized manner no less."

Al, like all of his siblings, had grown up hearing all about the evil, horrible Slytherins, and Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father in particular. To hear his uncle Ron tell it, there was no such thing as a good Slytherin. They were all evil, and not to be trusted. Lily was the exception since she had been _'improperly sorted'_ according to uncle Ron. Al actually felt that his more than slightly uptight uncle had an easier time handling that fact that Al was gay, than he had with the fact that Al was gay, AND dating a Slytherin. (Or at least HAD been dating a Slytherin, his traitorous brain supplied unhelpfully). Al had to wonder if listening to so much vitriol over the years hadn't helped to warp James' apparently broken mind. As he was still pondering that last thought Scorpius continued,

"And your dad, is in the garden with my father. I believe they have been catching up with one another, since these last couple of weeks have been the first civil words they have shared with each other in possibly ever."

"Weeks?" 

Al's voice was soft and questioning. Had he really been out for a week, or two? Scorpius smiled softly at him, placing his hand on the edge of the bed. When Al didn't reach for it, his smile faltered for just a moment, but the Malfoy mask was firmly back in place, and while he didn't remove his hand from the bed, nothing was said about the rejection as he continued up dating Albus.   

"The healers at St. Mungo's recommended letting you do a healing sleep. While there was some physical things you needed to…" his voice dropped and trailed off then. "Right, well. You had both physical, as well as magical things you needed to heal from." It was decided that the best course of action would be inaction. To put you in a healing stasis, and just let your body do what it needed to. They said you would wake up when you were ready to. You had us a little worried though, since you were gone longer than we expected."

At that Scorpius shared a tight, somewhat sad smile with Al, finally pulling his untouched hand back to himself. 

"Right, I'll just go and get your Dad."

Scorpius was still smiling as he turned away, but Al noticed him squaring his shoulders, and sliding the Malfoy mask firmly back into place. While Scorpius let Al see him vulnerable at times, he doubted it was a state that he let too many others see. As he watched his 'former?' lover walk away, Al couldn't help thinking. 

' _My body is fine. But how do I heal my heart and soul?'_

At that he closed his eyes once again and let the tears that he had been fighting since he awoke silently fall. He waited, and he cried, hoping against hope that his dad, the savior of the wizarding world would have some answers, some miracle that would save him too. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Al once again opened his eyes he knew that he had been asleep for at least an hour or two. Judging by the shift of the soft sun light coming into the room he figured it was most likely late afternoon, or early evening. Al felt better rested, even if his spirit was still heavy. As he stretched, and turned his head, green eyes met green and he saw his dad's face for the first time in weeks. The first thought that crossed his mind was that his dad looked as broken as Albus felt. Harry, noticing that Al was finally awake, tried to smile as his youngest son, but he knew the smile didn't quite make it to his eyes. 

"Hey kiddo, welcome back." Harry tried to keep his tone light, but Al could hear how laced with emotions even those simple words were.

"Hey dad. Good to be back. I guess…" 

The last two words were said so quietly that if not for the near silence in the room, Harry would have missed them. 

"Al! Of course it's good you're back!" 

Harry scrubbed his hands through his mop of messy black hair, leaving him looking even more like a mad professor. When he began to speak again his words were clipped, his voice was quavering.

"Al. I thought I had lost you! We thought we had lost you!" 

"There was no reason for the long sleep. The healers couldn't understand. They said you should have been awake in days, that is seemed like you didn't want to come back." 

"Al, I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so very very sorry!"

With that Harry's voice did break and he sat there head bowed, just whispering "I'm so very sorry."

"Dad?" Al's voice came… just above a whisper. "Dad." with a bit more force this time. "DAD! What do you have to be sorry for?" 

Harry's head snapped up and he let out a harsh, barking laugh. 

"What do I have to be sorry for?" Harry repeated the sentence, the words feeling heavy and foreign in his mouth. He couldn't believe Al was actually asking. That he even needed to ask. 

"For FUCK sakes!"

"I can save the whole, mostly ungrateful, or so it seems at times, wizarding world, but I can't save my own sons!" 

"I missed it, AL. I missed IT!" 

"AND…" Harry began to hiccough his words, but he continued none the less.

"And I almost lost YOU!" with that, Harry began to cry in earnest. "I almost lost you, Al". 

"Dad?" Al looked at his father sitting in the chair, his shoulders shaking with emotion. Al had never seen his father like this. His father, the youngest dark lord slayer in history had never looked so vulnerable to him. Or, so human. "Daddy?"

At the sound of Al's soft entreaty Harry's head came up and for the first time he noticed Al's outstretched hand. 

"Daddy."

Without a moments hesitation, Harry found himself next to his son on the bed, arms wrapped around him, and face buried in the young man's black, but far less messy than his own downy soft hair. 

"Oh AL! I almost lost you!" 

With that Harry held on tight to his youngest son, trying and failing miserably to get his tears and emotions in check. 

"Daddy, I'm here."  

"I'm back"  Al held on to his father as if he were drowning, and Harry were a life ring.

"It was hard. And the dark was peaceful, and it didn't hurt any more." At that Al paused and thought back. "But… but I heard the voices. Your voice, and Scorpius, and mom, and well… I couldn't leave you all. I couldn't leave you, Daddy." 

Harry and Al held on to each other, crying softly. The pain, some of it at least, washing away with the tears. Finally Al slid down to rest his head on Harry's chest and began to speak again. 

"Daddy, you've got nothing to be sorry about. Yes, you missed it." At that he could feel Harry flinch, but he continued to speak, "But EVERYBODY missed it!!! You are NOT responsible for fixing every single thing wrong with every single person in the whole wide world!" 

Al spoke with such strength to his words that Harry had to pull back to try to get a better look at his son. Instead, Al held on tighter, and continued to speak. 

"Everyone missed it. You, me, his instructors, his friends, the rest of the family. Hell, even the people that give the psych evaluations missed it!"

Al's voice had begun to take on that exasperated huffiness it could get when he was speaking to one of the younger, infuriating cousins. "And Dad, you're pretty fantastic, but even you can't be expected to be all knowing, all the fucking time!"

At that Harry's shoulders began to shake again, it took Al a moment to realize this time it was from his father laughing, and not crying. He kissed the top of Al's messy black hair before he responded. 

"Oh Al… thank you. You always could make your old man laugh and smile." 

He hugged his son to him, as his words continued on a more somber tone. "But, I dropped the ball, Al. I missed it. I missed something vital! I knew your brother wasn't taking your relationship with Scorpius well, but I wrote it off to him having listened to too many anti Slytherin stories." 

Harry felt Al stiffen a bit in his arms, but felt he needed to press on. 

"And truth be told, I had a bit of a problem at first too." 

 Harry felt Al tighten up even further, but then relax a bit at the admission that Harry had gotten over his hesitations. 

"I guess I let my own prejudices and … hurts cloud my judgement. So I didn't really think anything of it when James said he would keep an eye on you, keep you safe, and keep you from getting hurt." 

At the last Al couldn't help but snort, and mumble into his father's side "THAT would have been more likely if he weren't bat shit crazy!"

Harry just held Al a bit tighter and continued his 'confession'…  

"I was OK with him watching you, because I figured if I could not be there, at least someone who loved you would be. I'm so sorry, Al. I didn't know that love had turned into something so dark. I didn't know… "

Harry's voice trailed off as he continued to hold Al in his arms, rocking the boy gently and clutching him to him. Finally Al stretched up from his dad's embrace, and planted a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"Of course you didn't know. None of us did. But now the question is… what do we do. What do we say…?"

Harry held on to Al, rubbing small, soothing circles into the small of his back. Those circles had ever been part of his childhood, bringing him comfort and a feeling of love and security. Those circles were doing their job now as well. Harry could feel Al relaxing by measures as he began his reply.

"Al, we do what you want to do. What you want to say, if and when you want to say anything. Right now, James is in St. Mungo's in a secure ward. We are calling it delayed hex damage, and with his behavior, no one would question it. The healers who saw you, and are treating him have been sworn to secrecy and will forfeit their magic if they brake their oaths. You have total control over what gets known, and who knows it.". 

Al relaxed against his father and thought for a few moments before saying "No, I think delayed hex damage works just fine. Hell of a lot better than 'Hi, have you heard? My brother is butt fucking nuts!' 

At that last remark Al could feel Harry flinch, and he sighed and gave his dad a hug before he soldiered on.

"Dad, you don't need this hassle, and Circe knows I don't need it. We got enough press with me coming out, do you even want to think about the headlines? _'Head Auror loses control at home.'_  

"I don't want to think about what he took, dad. I don't want to think about what he broke… "

"Oh Al, you aren't broken" Harry hugged him tighter, rocking him gently. "Not broken."

Al pulled back from his father, his green eyes flashing. 

"Don't lie to me, DAD! How can I not be BROKEN! He broke me, dad! He raped me, and took my virginity and… " Al's voice broke, falling to a whisper "I'm broken Dad. My rational mind knows that isn't true, but it's how I feel. I feel broken, and used, and dirty. So no Dad, no one but those who already know will know about this. "I don't really need to publicize my shame." 

His anger and frustration spent, Al flopped back down, his head once again resting on his dad's chest. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth and the security of those strong arms envelop him, letting him pretend, at least for a moment, that everything would be OK. 

Harry held on tight. Held on for dear life. Held on as if the darkness might come back at any moment, and try to take his boy from him again. Take him, and keep him. Taking him where even Harry's bravery wouldn't allow him to go. Harry held fast, continuing to smooth the circles into Al's back, and kissing the top of his messy black mop. When he finally spoke, Harry's voice cracked with broken emotion, and barely controlled magical fury. 

"I love you Al. I have always loved you. From the first moment I held you in my arms, I knew that you were mine." "You were, are, and will always be my favorite." I know parents aren't supposed to have favorites, but Merlin help me. You are. I will do anything you want to try to make this right. I don't give a flying FUCK about my reputation, all I care about is you being whole again. So what ever you want, Al I'll do it. I'll do it, son." 

Harry continued to rock, and rub Al's back. His grip tightening as he felt the young man in his arms begin to shake. Finally he heard Al's tentative words.

"Just love me, Daddy. Can you love me enough for both of us? Because I don't love myself right now, and I fear no one else will ever be able to love me again…"

Harry wept as he held on tight, and spoke over the top of Al's head  "I can do that, son. I can do that."

The sun began to set as Harry whispered words of love, and encouragement towards the young man that no matter how old, would always be his child, one of his babies. So lost was he in his own grief, that he did not see the willowy silver blonde youth standing in the shadows of the doorway. As he turned to walk back out to the garden, only one thought was going through Scorpius Malfoy's mind

_'_ _I still love you, Al. If only you would let me… '_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Al's physical strength had returned, but emotionally he still felt too delicate to leave the confines of the cottage he had started to think of as a home of sorts. Some of his paints and clays had been brought to him on the suggestion of a mind healer. The woman had figured that since art was something that came naturally to Al, it may be used as both a form of therapy, as well as a way to try to return his world to something that resembled normal. In fact, he had been out in the garden painting when his efforts where interrupted by a familiar drawl.

"It's lovely work, Albus. It seems I really have been missing out by not making it to your gallery." 

Albus turned around with a full blush high on his cheeks. He didn't expect anyone to be home so soon, at certainly not Malfoy senior, and certainly NOT with a tray of lemonade, chocolate biscuits, and scones floating behind him. Draco Malfoy walked over to a seating of chairs, letting the tray float down gently to the table set amongst them. 

"Join me for a refreshment, Albus?"

While Al really didn't feel like it, neither being hungry, and still being a bit embarrassed by Mr. Malfoy's compliment he regardless nodded his head yes, and then replied in the affirmative.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that is very kind of you. And thank you for the compliment on my work… the healer seems to think it would be good therapy, and I have missed my brushes. I just feel it's a bit too… "  

Al found himself grasping for the words he wanted when Draco supplied "Just a little too sad, and maybe just a touch too angry for your comfort level? And please, call me Draco, as I have said before. Mr. Malfoy is my father." 

Draco smiled at the young man standing before him, and waited patiently for him to join him at the small table. Green eyes met grey and Albus turned over in his mind the very candid, and accurate words Draco had spoken. Yes, the piece he was working on was not a garden scene, though he was standing in the garden, and one might assume that was what he was painting. However what was making itself known on his canvas was far darker… more melancholy, and angry than the beautiful golden sunlight bathed garden had a right to be subjected to. 

"Yes, you are right Mr. Ma… Draco." Albus said as he took a chair across from Draco, and accepted the proffered beverage with a quiet "Thank you." and continued "You are very correct, it's not something I am comfortable with. Not my usual style by half. Though it does seem to be what needs to come out. I am not one to often argue with my Muse, so I shall paint what she shows… I am here simply to do her bidding." 

Draco sat back with his drink for a moment before stating quietly, as if talking more to the breeze, than to Albus "You know, you have every right to be sad. And angry. And a whole host of other emotions. You have every right to feel them all at once, or nothing at all for a time. That you feel at all is a good thing, it means you can heal."

Albus sat staring in open mouthed silence. He had been well schooled in the ways of the Malfoy mask, having been friends with Scorpius for so long. He knew that such openness was most likely not easy for Mr. Ma… Draco. and so he sat quietly, as if afraid to break whatever spell held sway at the moment. The spell that was allowing Draco to be so open with him. Draco continued talking as if Albus hadn't just met his statement with mute silence.

"By well before your age I had been taught that feelings were for the weak. That name, and blood, and obligation to family and ancestors was the most important thing. Feelings were the things of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors." 

At that both men's eyes met across the table, and Albus had to stifle a guffaw when Draco actually rolled his eyes, and let out an exasperated, put upon sigh. 

"Yes well… Mr. Malfoy had some pretty particular ideas about many things, feelings being only one of them. So after the war, I fell in love, but it was not meant to be. I had obligations to think of." The last few words said with such a note of bitterness that Albus' head came up to check to see if his host was OK. But for all that, Draco continued. 

"So, I let that love go. In no small part due to obligation, to duty. But then, if truth be told" and here Draco dropped his voice so that Albus had to lean in to hear. "If truth be told, I never thought I was good enough for him."

Albus sat back in shock. Him? But?!?! This was a revelation… Before he could ask anything, Draco continued. 

"Yes, him" a soft smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "I didn't think I was good enough. How could I ever be? The son of a former Death Eater. But you see, that's not the worst of it… for he always told me I was more than good enough, that he didn't care what others might say, it only mattered we two. But I hurt him, hurt him terribly, and for that I will always be regretful."

Albus found himself leaning closer, before saying "How? How did you hurt him?" He knew perhaps he shouldn't ask. Not his place to, and impolite to ask. But he felt that at this moment, at this time, asking was the right thing to do. Draco gave a sad smile and replied "I denied his love for me. I already knew I wasn't good enough for him, but for him to say he loved me? Preposterous! So when he said it, I argued with him… told him that love had nothing to do with duty, and expectation, and obligation. He asked me if I loved him, and I couldn't bring myself to admit it out loud. So instead I told him he was foolish to put so much faith in love of all things. I will never forget the hurt in his eyes, and I have never wished more to be able to take back a conversation. We went our separate ways shortly after that, but I never got over him, and he is still, my biggest regret."

Albus sat in stunned silence, wondering who this person was… wondering if they knew all this, that Draco still cared for them all these years later. It was the sound of ice tinkling in a glass that brought Albus back to his present company. Draco was smiling at him. 

"Mind you, I did go on to marry Astoria, may she Rest in Peace, and she blessed me with Scorpius. But a piece of my heart will always belong to another. Since it was an arranged marriage, she understood that. I think she may have even counted herself fortunate that I only pined away from a distance, and didn't bother to take other lovers, as is so common in _'pure blood'_ unions."

"So you never saw him again? Never made amends?" The thought of such longing pained Albus greatly, more so when he realized it was now where he was. The one he wanted, forever more out of his reach. 

"Oh no. I saw him. Such is the whim of fate. We were destined to be together, but forever apart. We both went on to marry. To raise our families. To do what was expected of us by society. Other than a curt nod at a function, we have led completely separate lives. He has always been there, yet always beyond my reach. As the years passed, I figured that the hurt was too great, and so I have left him be. I can now admit, at least to myself, and to you of course that I love him enough to wish him happiness, and peace. Even after all these years, I still feel I am not good enough, because at the end of the day, in spite of what the Malfoy name once again means, I am still the son of an ex Death Eater. I feel he deserves so much more than that. At least now I do believe he loved me. Loved me enough to let me go to do what at the time I felt had to be done". 

Albus sat with his drink all but forgotten in his hand. It was only the cold drop of condensation on his thigh that brought him back from where his own thoughts had wandered. When he looked into Draco's eyes, he could see that they were shining with unshed moisture. It seemed the Malfoy men were on a mission these last few days to continually surprise, and confound poor Albus. Eventually he ordered his thoughts enough to look into Draco's eyes and asked "But… what do you do when you feel you aren't good enough? That they deserve better? That you can't possibly be the best choice? What do you DO?!?!"

Draco smiled to himself, weighing his words carefully.  "I've actually had far more years to think about this answer than I care to acknowledge.  But if I had to do it over, I would say you do the hardest thing of all, Albus. You let them love you anyway. Let them love you, until you too believe that you are good enough, that you too are worthy of love. After all, no one that good would lie to you, now would they? If they say it is so, then it must be true."

With that bit of sage advice the men turned to a companionable silence. Albus, quietly turning the conversation over in his head… after awhile, he came to his own, rather unsettling conclusions. A depressing line of thought which he did his best to hide from the man sitting with him, enjoying the later afternoon warmth. 

_'He doesn't know the truth. If he did, he wouldn't want me. He couldn't possibly… '_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Al, are you sure?" 

Scorpius stood close to, but refrained from touching the smaller man. Al still hadn't actually touched Scorpius since he had been at the house, and Scorpius was not going to be the one to spook him by making the first moves.

"Yeah Scor, I'm sure." 

Scorpius had to smile at Al's use of his pet name. Perhaps there was some hope after all. 

Albus' words tumbled out, as if speed could keep them from bottlenecking in his throat. He spoke before his own fears made his throat too tight for them to pass "I need… I need you to see. I need you to know what you're actually getting if… if you stay."

Scorpius bristled at the implication. " If I stay? I'm not going anywhere Al. You can't get rid of me that easily! I know EXACTLY what I'm getting, Al I''m getting… "

Albus cut him off before he could go any further. He stepped closer to Scorpius, placing one finger against his lips. It was the first touch of his person from Albus in weeks, and even if it was just to silence him, it felt like heaven, like bliss, like coming home. 

"Please Scor. Please. I need you to see this, and I need you to not argue with me about how I'm feeling. We can discuss it afterwards, but I need to show you this. Full disclosure, as my Dad would say."

Scorpius didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded his head. The motion, rubbing is lips against Al's finger which he kissed quickly before it was pulled away again. Albus smiled a tentatively up towards the taller man, stepped up to the pensive that was resting quietly on the table and said "Let's do this."

Scorpius found himself standing next to Al in his memory. He had taken them back to the point just before his heading to the cottage to see his father and brother. He had been in the studio, overseeing the changes for the next exhibit. The water wasn't functioning right, and he had decided to go home to clean himself up. With a tug similar to apparition, Scorpius found himself watching as Al dried himself off after a shower. Scorpius looked over to Albus, and found that even in his own memory, that man was blushing. He found it to be painfully endearing. Scorpius continued to watch as Al walked back into his old bedroom. Since he was staying the night, Al had slipped into a pair of pajamas. Scorpius noted that Al looked even younger and smaller, though comfortable, and at home in his old room, and his comfy pajamas. Al often slept in the studio apartment over his gallery, but since it was under construction at the moment, he had decided to stay with his dad for a few days. It had been a long, dirty day at the studio, and so he had decided to take a nap before his father and brother got home for dinner. He was asleep when his brother had gotten home, and it was only the shock at being bound to the bed by conjured ropes that had even woken him to begin with. 

He continued to watch in horror as James bound his younger brother to the bed… it was at that point when he felt a sweaty hand slip into his, and he was glad that his Malfoy training had kept him rooted to the spot. He didn't think that Al could take him flinching away from him now, even if it was only in surprise at being touched. As the nightmare unfolded, Scorpius found himself with Albus's body pressed closer and closer to his own. By the time that Harry made it upstairs, and burst into the room, wand drawn, Scorpius was afraid that Albus might do himself an injury, so violent where his tremors. 

Scorpius stood, clutching the other man's hand, until the pensive memory released them once Albus had slumped to the floor. Scorpius steadied Al as they regained their footing in the room. The two men looked down at their still clasped hands before Albus gasped, wrenched his hand free, and darted to the on suite bathroom. Scorpius stood rooted to the spot, running his hands through his silver blonde hair as he listed to the man he loved wretch into the loo. He wanted to go to his lover. To assure Al that it would be OK again. That he was here for him. Instead he stood listening, not sure if he presence would be welcome. Not sure if Al would appreciate that bit more of his privacy being torn from him. 

When Albus finally came out, Circe knows how much later, his room was empty. He curled himself into a ball on his bed, and willed himself not to cry. ' _What was he THINKING?!?! Of course he was gone. Why wouldn't he be!'_ Still willing himself not to cry, he began to laugh instead. I hard, maniacal laugh. As the laugh turned into hiccups, and then to hot, bitter tears all Al could think before a troubled sleep claimed him was

 _'Well, that went well.'_ and _'Maybe I should have left well enough alone.'_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The artist dreamed of grey… Grey Skies, grey emotions, but the most breathtaking of all, grey eyes. A silver grey, that he had taken to calling 'Malfoy Grey'. A grey that one would say couldn't be found in nature, but yet it was. Grey eyes that looked at him with what… longing… loathing… love? He had no idea. For in his troubled sleep, all he could see where those eyes and that mouth. That mouth that had once brought him some much pleasure, now saying 'I lo…. before being torn away time and time again. Silenced by ropes that bound him, and cut off his words mid sentence. Silenced by heat and flames, burned to a cinder within Albus' own kiln. Or the worse, the worse by far was having the sentence cut short by the sound of James chanting and screaming _'MINE_!' The vile word punctuated by James' raucous, braying laughter. 

Albus wanted to scream. Needed to scream. But as he went to scream, Jamie turned to him with a lear on his face. ' _That's it, Al. Open up for me. That's a good boy!'_ And then he did scream, and scream and scream and scream.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Albus woke with a start. He couldn't have been asleep for long, as the sun had not yet set. As he lay there rubbing his eyes, he willed himself to not cry. He was already so very tired of crying. As he opened his eyes fully, green once again met Malfoy Grey. Scorpius Malfoy sat in the chair next to the bed, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. As he sat there staring at Albus, Al simply stared back. Eventually Al rubbed his eyes, willing away the tears he could feel dancing around like so many annoyed Cornish Pixies at the corners of his sad green eyes. Eventually Scorpius simply reached out his hand to Al, and waited. 

Al's first reaction was to reach for the proffered hand. Though as their hands touched, Al snatched his own hand back as if he had been burned. He sat staring at Scorpius as if staring at a dream. Waiting for him to shimmer, and flicker and vanish into nothingness, leaving him alone once again. But Malfoy the younger did not disappear, did not fade into nothingness, and he most certainly did not pull his hand away. He sat there, and waited. Al had a feeling that he would wait until the end of time, if need be. With a shy smile, Al once again reached out, and took the offered hand. As their fingers wove together, Scorpius began to smile. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Scorpius led Al out of the house, through the gardens, and beyond a small lavender patch Al had discovered on one of his rambles. As they walked, neither man spoke. It seemed enough to be in one another's company. Enjoying the beauty of nature, the warm summer evening with its setting sun, and each other.   

As they turned yet another corner, and went down yet another path that Albus swore had not been here before he couldn't help but let out a little gasp. If what he had woken from was a nightmare, then this must surely be a dream. Too idyllic, too perfect to be here, now, for him. The artist in him was in heaven, and the romantic in him was nipping close at his heels. Spread out before them, was the most picturesque scene the young man had had the pleasure of witnessing first hand. Off a small distance was a stream, on the near side of the stream, closer to them, was a small field of lavender and heather. Off to one side of the field, was a copse of trees that had grown together in such a way as to give a grotto effect, providing shelter, and a bit of privacy to whomever was fortunate enough to be in the space. Upon their arrival, the whole area had been bathed in the red and gold light of the setting sun, but now as the sun said its goodnight, floating candles began to light themselves as darkness kissed their wicks. As the candles lit themselves in twos and threes, Albus noticed blankets spread out upon the field, and a meal for two, which he could only assume was in stasis… simply waiting for the diners to begin their repast. 

Al stood staring for long minutes before turing to Scorpius, a huge smile adorning Al's face for the first time in weeks. What he saw when he met those grey eyes took his breath away. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at him with eyes that shone so very bright, they rivaled the very sun for their intensity. Al could do nothing, but return the megawatt smile, and simply follow as he was led over to the blankets.

Scorpius smiled at the man he loved. He hoped and prayed that this would work. That Al would let him show him that he loved him still. Always had, and always would. He led Al over to the blankets, and smiled as he felt the cushioning charms adding additional comfort to the already soft field. He let Al to a spot where he had made a little nest of sorts, silk blankets and pillows in abundance. He wanted Al to be as comfortable as possible for what he hoped to do next… He knelt down, and took both of Albus' hands into his own. 

As Scorpius began to speak, Al could hardly believe the words he heard. He could feel the Pixies back at the corners of his eyes, but this time, he had a feeling they were dancing with joy.

"Albus Severus Potter, I love you. I can't remember a time when I haven't loved you." As Scorpius spoke, he punctuated his words with kisses to Al's fingers, his hands, the backs of his wrists. "I would hope, that you would do me the honor, of letting me show you tonight how very much I love you." More kisses… his palms, the tips of his fingers, the fronts of his wrist. All Al could do was sit there and grin like a fool… shaking his head yes, and Scorpius' words sank in. "Al, I love you. And while I may not be your first, you would make me the happiest wizard in the world if you would do me the honor of allowing me to be your last." The words had barely finished passing Scorpius' mouth before he found himself bowled over, and with an armful of very happy, and very enthusiastic Potter. 

At some point in their snogging, Scorpius had rolled them so that they were on their sides. Now he sat up, and gently pushed Al onto his back. Scorpius sat up, and smiled down at his wildly grinning Hufflepuff. He took his hands, and gently traced the contours of Al's face. His chin, his strong jaw, his eye brows. He ran his fingers over ever bit of skin he could find before finally stopping, smiling down at the softly panting man and uttering one simple statement.

"Beautiful."

Scorpius' fingers traveled down Al's throat, sending a shiver through the prone man. As he came to the first button he stopped, and looked into Al's eyes. "May I?" He had no intention of doing anything that Al didn't want to do. Though he had only a moment to wait as Al shook his head in the affirmative, and finally let out a breathy "Yes!". 

Scorpius knelt beside Al, slowly undoing each bottom, and leaning in to kiss each little bit of flesh as it came into view. He kissed his throat, his collar bone, his adams apple. He kissed each nipple as it made its appearance, and when a quick flick of a tongue across the small dark buds was met with a hiss, and an arched back, he smiled internally, and continued to worry the now hard buttons until he figured his lover could take no more. He continued the slow undress, pulling the shirt from Al's trousers once it was completely undone. He didn't take it off however, but instead used the silken material to help inflame the panting man below him. He kissed, and licked, and rubbed, and nipped every bit of skin he could on the front of Al's torso, finally coming to rest with his hands on the waist band of his linen trousers. 

"May I?" He once again asked. It took Al a moment to register what was being asked, so blissed out was he from the slow caressing that Scorpius had just treated him to. Al looked up, blinked several times, and then finally nodded yes. Scorpius smiled, and began by kissing all along the top of his waistband while he undid the hook, and then the zip, kissing ever bit that he exposed while he peeled off Al's trousers. As he slid them down he continued to kiss, and lick. Rub and nibble. Worrying, and exciting every bit of skin that he came in contact with. Scorpius had been careful to leave Al's pants still on, and that inner smile grew larger as he noticed Al's arousal tenting the material of his maroon silk boxers. 

He continued working the trousers off, eventually stopping to take off the leather loafers Al was wearing, before pulling off the trousers completely. Scorpius sat back on his heels, enjoying of image of the partially dressed man before him. Shirt open and splayed out around him, silk boxers wet, and tenting with arousal. Eyes half lidded, and hair fanned out on the silken pillows, looking all the world like a debauched angel. 

"Mmmm, yes. Beautiful" At those words Scorpius whispered a wandless incantation and the next thing Al knew, his feet were being engulfed in bliss! Scorpius had summoned some amazingly scented warm oil, and was now rubbing Al's feet. He had never felt anything like this, and for one moment, thought to ask Scorpius why he had been holding out on him, when all rational thought checked out for the evening. It seems that feet were an erogenous zone, and Al had just discovered that his were MAJORLY SENSITIVE! Scorpius was still rubbing the arch of Al's foot, but he had also leaned over, and had taken Al's big toe into his mouth, and was sucking on it! It was like that toe had a direct link to his cock, and every time Scorpius sucked, Al's member twitched in happy rhythm along with it. 

Scorpius eventually worked his way across all 10 toes, as well as kissed and licked his way all around each foot. By the time his oiled hands made their way to Al's calves, the man was writhing and moaning, sounding all the world like someone who was enjoying themselves immensely. Scorpius ignored the tented pants, opting instead to use his oiled hands to massage Al's chest, worry his nipples and show him that hands where just as much an erogenous zone as feet were. As he sucked each finger into his mouth, Al's brain came back from vacation long enough to muse ' _Hmmmm, seems these are connected to down there too.'_ And then his brain promptly left again. He was sure it had gone to go cavort with the pixies.  

Eventually, Scorpius' hands made their way to the waist band of Al's pants. He paused, waiting until those lust blown eyes made contact with his own, before asking "May I?" He sat, hands poised to stop if need be, until Albus mustered enough energy, and cleared his head enough to say "Yes, Scor. YES!"

The youngest Malfoy felt that if he smiled any harder inside he just might explode. Al wanted him to… but more importantly to Scorpius, he trusted him to. With slow and reverent movements, he finally peeled off Albus' pants. Giving his lower body the same treatment it had received when he had removed the trousers. Even going so far as to conjure more oil, and repeating the foot worship, leg massages, etc. 

Once Scorpius had rubbed as much of Al's front as he could with his shirt still on, he proceeded to roll him gently from side to side, working the sleeves off, and tossing the silk shirt aside to rest with the rest of Al's clothes. From there, Scorpius began to rub Al's arms, working on his hands again. Once Al was shining, and laying there practically boneless, Scorpius sat back on his heels and smiled. 

He took a moment to enjoy his lover's, happy blissed out form before saying

"Al, do you want me to rub your b… " before he could even finish the sentence, Al had spun over onto his stomach. Though Scorpius did notice that he took a moment to make sure his erection was safe before completely flopping down. The back rub was as sensual as the front rub. With more oil, Scorpius easily slid his hands up and down the length of his lover's body. He rubbed, and licked, and sucked and bit his way across every square inch of skin he could access. He wanted to imprint the sight, the sounds, the taste of this man into his mind's eye forever more. Scorpius felt it a personal triumph when Al didn't tense up in the least as he straddled his legs to get a better angle at his shoulders and back. Scorpius leaned over his lover, using his muscle, and his trained healers hands to work out the knots in his shoulders, and hopefully heal something within the man he loved as well. 

Scorpius worked his way down to Al's feet, and then back up to his gorgeous arse. He straddled Al's calves again, and rubbed, licked, bit and kissed the two luscious globes beneath his hands. As he rubbed and massaged, he couldn't quite stifle the needful little moan that escaped from his throat, and rose unbidden to dance upon his lips. He found every part of Al beautiful, and that deep pink, usually hidden place was no exception. As he rubbed the globes of Al's muscular arse, he used his thumbs to gently pull the cheeks apart. Stealing glimpses of that beautiful pink rosebud hidden within. But Scorpius would not go forward without Al's permission, and he found himself too afraid to ask. Not wanting to scare his lover when they had come so far. So instead, Scorpius contented himself with rubbing Al's beautiful arse, and stealing more little kisses, and licks along the crack. 

As he was licking yet another stripe from Al's tailbone to the crack of his arse, Scorpius heard his lover whine and let out a breathy entreaty. "Scor… PLEASE!"

Scorpius froze mid lick, hands shaking lightly as he pulled back. 

"Al, are you sure? We don't…"

The "Good God, YESSSSSSS!" was so sibilant that Scorpius was sure that Al had inherited his father's gift of Parseltongue. 

"As you wish, my love. As you wish" And with that, Scorpius whispered a quick cleansing charm, and then set himself to devouring the true feast of the evening. 

Scorpius was now on a mission. He had a goal. He wanted to bring the most pleasure possible to his lover. He had one goal, to watch Al come undone beneath his hands, his tongue, and if he were to be so lucky, he cock as well. But for now, tongue would do nicely. 

Scorpius and Al where not completely new to sex with one another. They had given each other many a wonderful hand job, and each of their mouths new the other man's member intimately. However this, this was to be new territory between them, and Scorpius planned on it being so fantastic that it would be a place Al wished to visit again, and again, and again… 

Scorpius slid himself down until his chest was at the back of Al's thighs, and his face was aligned with the man's beautiful arse. Then with no further ado, he spread Al's arse cheeks and licked from the small of his back, down across that beautiful bud, and stopping only when he reached Al's tightening ball sack. Scorpius licked back up, this time stopping at the bud itself, and proceeded to lick, suck, and devour the writhing man below him. His hands massaged Al's arse cheeks, pulling gently, but firmly, helping to ease his tongue's entry into the heady, musky interior of the man. 

Al's taste. Ohhhh his TASTE! Scorpius couldn't get enough of the man's taste! He would stay here for hours, days if he could! Just licking, and sucking, and TASTING. Feeling Al writhe below him, mewling like a kneazle in heat. Feeling him arch his back, forcing his face further between those glorious mounds, his tongue further into that wonderful, magnificent, ' _Salazar how do I bottle this so I can enjoy it all the TIME, arse_ '! For a moment, Scorpius pulled his face back, kissing, licking and nibbling at the bud, and the glorious flesh around it. When he could stand to be away no longer, he dove back in, snaking his tongue into the slackening passage, doing his best to make love to Al with his mouth, his lips, his tongue. He had no idea how long he was there, and he was only brought up short when Al's breathy pleading finally penetrated the lust soaked fog of Scorpius' mind.

"Scor… please. Scor! Please!!! Want you… need…ungh… need you. Puuuhhhhhllleeezzeee" 

Scorpius had no idea how long Al had been talking to him, but he quickly, but gently eased him over onto his back, and proceeded to pepper the man's chest, lips and shoulders with reverent kisses.

"Are you sure Al, are you sure? It's OK if you don't want to. We can… "

Al looked at Scorpius with lust blown green eyes, and silenced the young wizard's concerns with a deep kiss full of lust, and hope and love. As Al lay there panting, and looking into equally lust blown grey eyes, he smiled and said

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life. Now, show me why it's you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Scorpius looked down at his lover, smiled and said "Yes, Sir" before whispering another lubrication, and then a stretching charm, and then sliding two fingers into his lover, finding that button, and holding on for the ride. As Scorpius slid his fingers over Al's prostate, he was certain that kneazle had brought along friends. He smiled as his free hand snaked its way to Al's cock, gently stroking and massaging, making the man arch into his fist and keen his pleasure into the night. He slid a third finger into his lover's loosening passage, and he was sure that if he hadn't removed his hand from his cock at that moment, Al would have come then and there. 

At the needy whine that his lover let out, Scorpius leaned over and kissed Al's lips, all the while scissoring, and stretching his hole.

"I know lover, I know… but I want to be inside you when you come." Scorpius continued working his fingers in, twisting, scissoring them, doing his best to stretch and relax Al. 

"Gods YES! Now Scor, I want you NOW. NOW NOW NOW!"

Scorpius didn't ask again if Al was sure, he simply positioned himself between his lovers legs, placed a pillow under the small of his back, and put Al's arse cheeks on his thighs. His cock was hard, and aching with need. Another lubrication spell and then Scorpius gently spread apart the cheeks of Al's arse, and forced himself to keep his eyes open as he entered his lover for the very first time. Scorpius moaned as the head breached the first tight ring of muscles. He stilled, looking at Al's face for any sign of distress. When he found none, he inched his way in slowly, noticing that there was a slight wince as he passed the second ring of tight muscles. He wanted to thrust… he wanted to so badly, but he called upon all the reserves of Malfoy control and stilled his hips waiting until he felt Al relax around him completely before finally burying himself in Al's tight, hot heat. So tight, so beautifully tight. Scorpius simply knelt there, hands gently spreading Al open so he could see himself buried in his lover. The outer ring fluttering and massaging his shaft. He knelt there, nestled deep inside Al, until finally in a lustful voice Al simply gave him permission.

"Move."

"Sir, yes Sir."

And then Scorpius began to move. Long, slow strokes… Strokes that took his thick full cock almost out, before burying it deep within again. Strokes that rubbed that cluster of nerves deep within Al's hungry, grasping hole. Those nerves that had Al seeing stars, and swearing and cursing, and shivering and _sweet Salazar bless my cock, speaking Parseltongue_! Strokes that had them both coming undone, and slotting back together as one forever joined soul. Strokes that stole their breath, and made them wish it never to end, and _oh GOD, but how can it continue because it just too good and Oh LORD I'm not sure if I can remember to breath any more_! THOSE kinds of strokes.   

His hands, now on Al's hips, his thighs, his stomach, his chest. Everywhere that Scorpius could reach, he attempted to touch. Somewhere in Al's mind, he wondered if Scorpius had cast a spell to make it feel like he had more hands! Scorpius changed his strokes from long, slow and deep to short and fast. The change had Al snapping his hips into him, and meeting his lover stroke for stroke. As his stroke became more erratic, Scorpius finally gave into temptation, bent at the waist, and captured the head of Al's cock in his mouth. The duel headed mania of sensation was too much for Al and he screamed, arched his back and spilled into Scorpius' greedily sucking mouth. Scorpius ran his hands all over Al's torso, never stopping his stroke, but changing once again. He whispered words of love, of endearment, of commitment. He whispered hopes, his wants, his desires, and as he neared his own completion, his words became a mantra of sorts. Every inward thrust was accompanied by a word until it became a chant. As Al and Scorpius kissed, licked, sucked, bit, made love to one another, Al heard, and felt Scorpius' chant

"For…ever…and…for…always…For…ever…and…for…always… For… " Kissing on the out stroke, whispered chanting on the in. They were close, so every close now, both of them chanting. Their magic, pooling and crackling, dancing around them in tendrils of gold and green; silver, purple and maroon. The magic so vibrant, so bright, the Al did not need to open his eyes to see it. He could feel it, touch it, taste it. He was one with Scorpius' magic, and Scor, was one with Al's. At the last breathy release of the word always, they both tumbled headlong into orgasm. Al coming for a second time without even being touched. They clung to one another, shuddering together through their ecstasy. Collapsing into each other's arms. Kissing, touching, licking and laughing. Bodies sweaty, and strung out, satiated. Souls healed and whole again. 

"MMMMM" came Al's sleepy voice. "We should probably have dinner…"

Scorpius just laughed and pulled a near by blanket over them. "It's OK my love, dinner will keep. Magic is wonderful that way."

Al gave a sleepy, non committal "mmm" before snuggling against Scorpius and kissing one of his nipples while shutting his eyes. Before he was completely gone, he whispered "Thank you for being my first."

Scorpius turned his head to look down at the man lying on his chest. "What did you say, my beloved?" He was sure he had heard, but how… 

"Thank you for being my first. I have NEVER experienced anything like that with anyone, ever. So… Magic says you are my first. So, thank you." with that, he gave a sleepy yawn and snuggled in further. 

Scorpius smiled and kissed the top of Al's head. "Well, I am smart enough to not argue with Magic. Thank you for doing me the honor. As he kissed the top of Al's head once again, Scorpius whispered reverently "Forever and for always, my beloved."

"Always and forever, my love." came the sleepy reply. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco Malfoy pushed himself away from the dining room table in the small cottage, and stretched in his chair before looking over at his dinner companion 

"Care for a walk, Potter?" Trixie was an exceptionally good elf today, and I fear I had one serving too many."

Harry laughed, and patted his own stomach, grinning at Draco. "Yes, I seem to have been a little too enthusiastic with the treacle tart. It is still a favorite of mine."

"So I could tell." Draco replied with a little smirk which held no bite behind it. "So, walk?"

"Sounds like a grand idea."

As Draco led the way out of the house, Harry had to smile to himself at how much things had changed in the last several months. While traumatic, and not something he would wish on anyone, he had to marvel that as the muggle saying went every cloud did indeed appear to have a silver lining. In this case it seemed to be silver blonde hair, and silver grey eyes. 

Harry and Draco walked together talking quietly. Over hills, and through pastures. Ambling through the magical, English countryside that was part of the Malfoy property. As they rounded the corner Draco stilled Harry's progress with one hand on his arm, and a finger to his lips. Harry looked in the direction Draco was facing and a huge smile quickly spread across his face. In the soft glowing candle light, a pair of heads could be seen, snuggled together under a blanket. One silver blonde, one black, and both looking completely shagged out, and contented. 

As the two fathers stood on the rise, staring into the glade below and taking in the image of their happily entwined sons, a warm hand, with slim fingers tentatively reached out, and wrapped themselves into the next nearest hand. Harry looked down at his fingers, then up into those silver grey eyes he once knew so well, and smiled. 

"So."

"So." 

Harry took a step closer and said "You know, I always thought you were good enough. There was absolutely no question about that for me."

Draco tilted his head and stared at Harry for a moment before drawling,  "So, you heard that conversation, did you _Potter_?"

Harry grinned, and gave a unapologetic shrug. "He's my son, and I was in over protective father mode. Sue me."

Draco chuckled and eventually leaned in, allowing their foreheads to touch, sharing a breath. Draco sighed and finally replied "I know that. And I know that you believed I was good enough… but I had to prove it to myself. I had to believe…" 

Harry smiled, breathing in the scent that he remembered as being uniquely Draco. 

"And now? What do you think now, Draco?" 

Draco turned his head to stare once again into the glade, watching their sons sleeping peacefully in one another's arms. 

"Oh, I am SO much better than just good enough, Potter." 

Harry laughed, and entwined the fingers of their hands together. "So, do you think they will be OK?"

"I think they will be as OK as we will be." Draco replied with a smirk. 

"Well then, then they are going to be wildly happy, make wild passionate love for the rest of their days, and live happily ever after." Harry replied with a cocky grin. 

"Really now, _Harry_. Is that what you see in our future?" Draco's question was equally cocky, but for a fleeting moment, his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. 

"Forever and for always, my Dragon."

"Always and forever, my brave Lion." 

The fathers stood on the rise, their foreheads touching. Slowly they began to kiss. As lips joined, heart beats synched, and hands found familiar muscles, it was like the years simply melted away. They were no longer two men who had put their own love on hold to do what was expected of them. They were two man who had the rest of their lives to get reacquainted with their first true loves. 

Finally they broke apart, their breath coming in short, sharp pants. 

"So" Draco drawled, looking at Harry and licking his lips. "That wild, passionate love thing… I suggest we get on that right about now."

Harry laughed, and snaked his arm around Draco's waist and growled in his ear "Come on Dragon, let me see if I can still stoke your fire". 

Draco laughed softly and snaked his arm around Harry. "Come on, let's go before we wake the kids." Draco leaned in, and gave Harry's neck a quick bite. Harry shudder and his pupils were already partially blown. Draco chuckled again and held on tighter "Yes, let's go, Lion. I still remember how loud you can roar."

With a few more nips, and a chuckle, and a low throaty growl, the fathers were gone with a soft crack.

At the noise, two sleepy heads lifted up, and looked around their little glade. 

"What was that?" Came Al's sleepy voice.

"I think our fathers are getting along better." came Scorpius' equally sleepy reply. 

"Mmmm that's good." came Al's groggy reply. Obviously his sleepy mind was still processing. "Wait, if they get along, and date, and bond, wouldn't that make us step brothers?!?"  Al's mind was being particularly unhelpful at the moment!

Scorpius, laughed, and held Al a little bit tighter. "Go back to sleep, Al. We'll worry about that when we need to worry about it. 

Al sighed and settled back down against Scorpius' chest. "Good plan, my love, good plan indeed. I love you, Scor, always and forever."

Scorpius kissed the top of Al's head before settling back against the pillows once more. "Forever and for always, my beloved. Forever and for always. 

 

 

 


End file.
